Blind spot detection systems are generally known, and are used to detect surrounding vehicles that are not readily visible in one or more of the mirrors of a vehicle. Motorcycles have a greater blind spot area than most cars and trucks because the mirrors of a motorcycle are typically smaller, and there are typically only side mirrors on each side of the windshield, and no rearview mirror at the top of the windshield, as with a typical vehicle.
Furthermore, what is viewed in each side mirror changes as the motorcycle is navigating a turn because the motorcycle leans to one side or the other when navigating a turn. The degree to which the motorcycle leans, or is positioned at an incline relative to the road, is referred to as “lean angle.” Even a small degree of lean angle may significantly affect what is viewable in the side mirrors of the motorcycle.
Because of the reduced ability to view surrounding vehicles when riding a motorcycle, the larger blind spot area, and the change in what is viewable in the side mirrors as the motorcycle is navigating a turn, riding a motorcycle therefore presents an increased risk of collision with another vehicle.
Blind spot detection systems are not generally used with motorcycles, and currently produced blind spot detection systems are not designed to be used with a motorcycle and compensate for the lean angle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a blind spot detection system for use with a motorcycle, which has the ability to compensate for the lean angle of the motorcycle.